Meant A Little More
by TashaVal
Summary: Two enemies come together, but one has other feelings. HGDM Songfic


One Shot: Meant A Little More

Author: xallthestarsxintheskyx

Rating: NC-17/M

Summary: Two enemies come together, but one has other feelings. HGDM Songfic

Author's Note: Don't know where this came from, but hey, who really cares?

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related and the song ('Himerus and Eros') is by the Spill Canvas.

_**You're captivating while evading,**_

_**All the questions I have for you,**_

_**Like what exactly makes you tick?**_

_**When the guilt sets in, tell me what are we going to do?**_

"You're just a bloody git, you damn ferret!" she screamed at me, chucking a book at me.

"You know I love it when you talk dirty, mudblood." I said, moving dangerously close to her.

"I told you, if not a million times, that that was a SEVERE lapse of judgment and it'll never happen again!" she said, trying to convince herself.

I looked into her deep brown eyes, the ones that were now glaring at me furiously. Her curly hair was framing her round face, making her look angelic, even if she was furious. Her short frame was standing tall and erect, in defiance of me; her arms were crossed over her small bust.

I myself wasn't sure how it had all happened, but I wasn't complaining. We were still enemies, but we had a secret that could destroy us both. One late night, after an especially loud argument, our lips crashed together and it led to her bedroom. The next morning, we both pretended it didn't happen, but we found ourselves addicted, needing more. I found that I was in love with her too.

_**Your tongue is wet with top secret passion,**_

_**I hope I am the cause of it.**_

_**I'll navigate this unsturdy vessel,**_

_**Through a soft sea of pillows and blankets.**_

"Don't try and fool yourself dear; you know you loved it." I told her in a deep, husky voice.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, pushing my tall frame away from hers.

"Come on, one more time." I said, pulling her close against me.

Both our hearts were beating as fast as they could and her cheeks were flushed. With her so close to me, I could feel my groin harden. She stopped fighting me and looked up into my eyes.

"No…We can't…We shouldn't…It's not-" she started to stutter, but I cut her off with my mouth.

She kissed me back instantly and I pushed her back towards the wall of our common room. She wrapped her slender legs around my hips as I kissed down the soft skin of her neck, carefully leaving a mark on her collarbone. She helped me unbutton her white, uniform shirt and I slowly carried her to my bedroom. After I placed her on the bed, we both got totally undressed and I climbed in between her legs.

I kissed her again and ran my hand up her inner thigh, smirking as she gasped and moaned. I started to rub her wet slip, slowly slipping a finger into her hot core. I added another finger as I slowly moved them in and out of her. It only took a few minutes before she orgasmed, screaming out in pleasure.

I laid more comfortably in between her legs and thrusted into her awaiting body. I groaned as I moved in and out of her tight passage and she pushed her tiny hips up to meet me. I caressed her chest as I quickened my pace, so close to my release. It didn't take long before I came and pulled out of her, laying next to her sweaty body. She did a quick contraceptive spell, sat up and then got out of bed. She got dressed without even looking back at me and then left my room, closing the door behind me.

"I love you." I whispered to no one.

_**And I fight the urge to explore,**_

_**The vastness of your curves I adore.**_

**_You know, I hate you,_**

_**No I hate you more.**_

_**You know, I love you,**_

_**No I love you more.**_

The next night it was the same. She had been sitting on the couch in our Head Dorm when I strolled in after dinner. She looked up and scowled at me in response to my friendly greeting.

"Feisty tonight, are we now?" I asked as I sat in a chair opposite her.

"Oh shut up. You deserved it." she told me, never letting her eyes leave the book she was reading.

"Oh, that hurts. What did I do this time?" I asked as I pulled my own book out of my bag.

"Don't act like you don't know. I told you we shouldn't, yet you still did." she said with a stone cold voice.

"From what I remember, you never said 'no' and you were actually quite willing." I told her with my trademark smirk.

She looked up at me and glared at me, and I once again couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was, even when she was angry at me. She had looked especially cute that day; her hair in pigtails and her brown eyes even bigger. She must have sensed I was admiring her, because she quickly gathered her things and got up to leave.

"Stop staring at me, Malfoy. If one didn't know better, they'd think you were actually admiring me." she said coldly."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Granger." I said cruelly, getting up as well.

"Oh, you're one to talk. You think you can get any girl in this school your bed! You think because your precious little daddy has money, that you rule this damn school! You're the one who flatters themselves! Well this may flatten your ego a bit; I bloody hate you!" she screamed, looking shocked at herself afterwards.

"And I bloody hate you, you damn bitch!" I lied.

Without thinking, we both moved towards each other and met in yet another fiery kiss. I moved her back over to the couch, where I laid her down and she broke the kiss for only a moment.

"This doesn't mean I don't hate you still." she said, her voice filled with lust.

"I hate you too." I lied again.

_**Yes it's true; you brainwashed me and know I'm all confused.**_

_**I still somehow hope I end up with you.**_

_**Yes it's true; I romanticize every single thing I do,**_

_**Especially when it comes to you.**_

The next day went by slowly. After waking up alone yet again, I grabbed some clothes from my drawers and showered. As the hot water hit my pale skin, I thought back on the night before. It had been just as pleasurable as the other nights, but it actually hurt me. She had told me many times she hated me throughout it all, and each time it felt like my heart was breaking. I knew she didn't love me, but to have her tell me dozens of times that she absolutely hated me wasn't exactly what I needed.

I got out of the shower, got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I strolled casually over to the Slytherin table, sitting down between Crabbe and Goyle. I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Granger talking to Potter and Weasley, showing now sign of what had happened the night before. When she looked over to me, I quickly dropped my head and started to eat. When the first bell rang, Blaise Zabini and I walked together to our NEWT level Transfiguration class, sitting in the back when we got there. McGonagall strolled in a few moments before the tardy bell, looking especially cruel.

"You're NEWTS are in a month, so we really need to prepare for them. Today we'll be reviewing human transfiguration and you shall work in pairs. The pairs are on the board." she announced, waving her wand to the blank chalkboard.

Instantly, two columns were drawn on the board and names were quickly filling in the blank spots. I saw my name come up and my heart skipped as I saw my partner was Granger. I pretended to groan with everyone else in class and waited for Granger to walk to the back.

"When you're all settled I want you to try and transfigure your partner in the animal of their house." McGonagall ordered and then started to walk amongst the pairs.

"Lady's first, Granger." I told Granger.

She just glared at me again and waved her wand. Almost instantly, I felt a tingling sensation filling my body and I was shrinking. My vision started to become less clear and my legs and arms shrank into my body. Within seconds I was on the floor, in the form of a large green snake. I flicked my tongue in and out and slithered around the area I had been standing.

"Excellent job Miss Granger! Now turn him back." McGonagall announced.

Granger waved her wand again and I felt myself growing taller and back into a human. I straightened up my robes and faced Granger, ready to turn her into a lion. All around us were our peers in the form of either badgers, snakes, lions or . I looked at Granger one more time before expertly waving my wand and transforming her into a lion. Her roar was louder than the others and everyone turned to look at her. Even as a lion, she was beautiful. She could tell I was staring at her because she started to advance on me. I quickly turned her back and smirked as she straightened up.

As she straightened her robes and hair, I looked at her again. She was perfect, from her wild hair to her tiny feet. Her face was round, but it was offset by her wide eyes, slim nose and perfect lips. Her chest was small, matching her slim hips and waist. And her legs, her long legs. Those were by far the most perfect thing on her body.

I wished I could have kissed her right there, in front of everyone, regardless of what they thought. But I knew she'd kill me. And she thought I hated her, like I had told her the night before. I wished she knew better though. I wished I could really be with her, let the world know she was mine. But that wasn't a possibility.

_**Sunken in the quick sands of love,**_

_**And I don't want you to rescue me.**_

_**Screw what my supposed friends think,**_

_**It's obvious they reek of jealousy.**_

_**It's obvious they reek of jealousy.**_

When the bell rang, she left the room quickly with her two side kicks while Blaise and I slowly packed up. I watched her as she left and scowled when I saw she was no longer in the corridor when I left. Blaise and I started walking towards the dungeons for Potions and the entire time I thought of her. It obviously showed on my face, because Blaise noticed it.

"Man, what's wrong with you? Your eyes are like glazed over." he asked.

"Nothing, just a bit tired." I lied, shaking my head around.

"You're lying to me man, I can tell. I've been your best friend for ten years; you can't lie to me." he said, stopping in the middle of the corridor to look at me. "I'd hate to say it, but it looks like you're in love."

"What?! Where'd the hell did that come from?" I asked him rather hurriedly.

But of course it was true; he just couldn't know that. If anyone found out I was in love with the Gryffindor Princess, I'd be an outcast. And worse, if my parents found out, my father would beat me to no end.

"No, seriously. You've been acting weird lately; staring at Granger, you haven't slept with anyone in months and there's a small, what is the muggle term, 'skip' in your step." he said, backing me up against the wall slightly. "Are you in love with the mudblood?"

"Of course not, Blaise! How could I, Draco Malfoy, love a mudblood?! What exactly have you been smoking?" I joked.

"Good. Because I sort of like her, really. Don't tell anyone." he said before turning to walk the rest of the way to Potions.

As I watched him walk away, jealousy filled my body. I wouldn't have been surprised if I turned green. My best friend liked the girl I was in love with. The girl I couldn't tell anyone I was in love with though because it wouldn't be right. But this wasn't right either! My best friend was supposed to back off of my 'territory', I hate to call her that, but it's true.

After a few minutes on punching the stone wall, I headed off to Potions, coming in late. Snape didn't say a thing and I sat down next to Blaise, but didn't talk to him the entire lesson. Afterwards, I hurried off to the Head Dorm, hoping to catch Granger there.

_**And I fight the urge to explore,**_

_**The vastness of your curves I adore.**_

_**You know I hate you,**_

_**No I hate you more.**_

_**You know, I love you,**_

_**No I love you more.**_

She was there, sitting on the couch again. It was our break before lunch, so she was doing her homework. I stood behind her silently, staring at her. I noticed the way her head tilted while she read and how she tapped her fingers on the arm of the couch. All things to add to perfection.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, Malfoy, or actually do something with yourself?" she asked, not even looking up at me.

"I could, but I'd rather do something with yourself." I said, my voice husky.

I moved around the couch to her side, standing in front of her. She looked up from her book, her eyes piercing into mine.

"Tell me this, Malfoy. What is it about me that you can't get enough of? Why aren't you satisfied with one shag? Why do you keep coming back to me, your enemy, for more?" she asked, closing her book and looking at me intently.

"Why do you always give it to me?" I retaliated.

She gave me a sexy look with her eyes and adjusted herself so I got a perfect view down her shirt. Her skirt revealed her amazing thighs and she'd taken off her shoe, showing me her tiny feet.

"I asked you first." she ordered.

"What I asked is more important." I said, moving towards her.

I wanted to kiss her so badly. To take her to my room and have with as I pleased. To never leave the bed and just make love for days on end. Not that'd she'd ever go for that plan, but I wanted it. I'd kiss her for hours while my hands ran over her hips, her sides, her chest. My lips would touch every part of her soft skin, giving her as much pleasure as I got from doing it.

"No it's not. Because I'm not 'giving in' to you again until you answer me, because remember, we hate each other." she said with an air of superiority.

She closed her book, got up and went to her room while I slumped onto the couch she had just been sitting on. I could have just told her, it'd make it so much simpler. But she'd never have believed me. Either that, or she'd have hexed me on the spot. No I needed to find a way to get her back so I could get my fix. Because even if she hated me, sex was better than nothing.

_**Yes it's true; you brainwashed me and know I'm all confused.**_

_**I still somehow hope I end up with you.**_

_**Yes it's true; I romanticize every single thing I do,**_

_**Especially when it comes to you.**_

The rest of the day, I had no idea what to do. Lessons were a blur, as were the meals. I ignored Blaise the entire time to, so I couldn't even talk to my best friend about it. Not that AI would. You can't just tell your best friend that you lied to him and you really do love your enemy. Granger seemed fine the rest of the day, joking with Potter and Weasley at dinner. Oh how I wish I could actually be them for just a minute. To have Granger laugh at my jokes, to have her give me that extraordinary smile of hers.

After dinner, I sulked my way back to the Head Dorm, trying to figure out how to fix this problem. Why exactly did I keep coming back to Granger? Well that was simple enough; I was in love with the woman. But how could I say that in a way she'd understand and not hex me? 'Oh Granger, I keep coming back cause you're the best shag in this whole place' would definitely get me a stay at the hospital wing. So would 'I am deeply in love with Granger, please understand that'. I didn't have very many options.

In the common room, I sat in front of the blazing fire I had lit, even though it was a warm April night. I laid down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. The couch still smelled of her; strawberries and honey. I ran my hand along the soft material, as if I were rubbing her skin, except her skin was softer. I buried my head under my arm and tried to fall asleep.

I woke up instantly when I heard the portrait open and her light footsteps come towards me. I sat up, straightening my hair. She stopped when she saw me, dropping her bag on the.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked, seeming as if she actually cared.

"No, it's alright." I told her, signaling she could sit down.

"So do you have an answer for me yet?" she asked, settling in the chair across from me.

I thought for a moment, trying to figure out the way to say it. I looked at her deeply, moving my eyes over her body, as I wished my hands could do at that moment.

"Why do I need a reason? We obviously both enjoy it, so we might as well." I said rather brashly, although it wasn't really the truth.

_**I hope to God I mean a little more than the sounds,**_

_**Than escape your tired floor and your lips.**_

_**Oh how I wish I meant a little more,**_

_**Than a symphony of heavy breathing and the friction of hips.**_

_**Ohhh.**_

I got off of the couch and moved towards her. I kneeled in front of her and kissed her with all my might. She didn't resist at all, but melted into my quidditch toned arms, just the way I wanted. She kissed me back and our tongues started to battle. I ran my first along her lips and then hers while she nipped at it slightly. I moaned into her mouth and started to unbutton her shirt. When it was on the floor, I left her mouth to kiss down her neck while she started at the buttons on my shirt. She ran her smooth hands over my chest, erecting goose bumps across my skin. I kissed her mouth again and undid her simple black bra. My calloused hand moved over her bare chest, marveling at its softness yet again. I picked her up swiftly and very carefully and lad her down on the rug. I helped her slide out of her skirt, running my hands up her smooth legs. She kicked off her shoes while I pulled down her knee highs, leaving her in a small, black thong. I leaned over her and kissed her again while my hand ran down her side.

As my lips left hers for her chest, she moaned loudly, thrusting her hips up into my groin. I kissed my way down her stomach, pulling down her thong as I went. When she was fully naked, I took a moment to look at her again before moving my mouth closer to her hot core. I left my mouth about an inch away, only letting my hot breath touch her until she thrusted her hips up again and I moved closer to her. I let my tongue run along her folds, getting more aroused with every moan she gave. I grazed her clit with my teeth while I slowly pushed a finger inside of her.

After I had fingered her to an orgasm, I myself finished undressing and climbed in between her spent legs. I kissed her while I pushed into her, moaning into her mouth. Out of nowhere, she hooked her leg around and rolled us over so she was on top. She leaned down to kiss me again, grinding her hips into mine. I place my hands on them to help her, pushing up to meet her. We were both panting and moaning into each others mouths, needing more and more.

When we were both satisfied, we laid on the rug next to each other, soaked in each other's sweat. I looked over at her. Her hair was wild and her eyes half closed in pleasure. Her breath was still ragged and her chest was moving up and down quickly. I reached up and got a blanket from the couch and handed it to her while I searched for my boxers. She wrapped the blanket around her and sat up, her skin flickering in the fire light.

"Do you really want to know why I let you have more?" she asked quietly because her voice was hoarse.

I turned to her and nodded, waiting for some cruel answer. She looked so angelic, wrapped in a simple, green, cotton blanket, staring into the fireplace. She didn't even look at me as she answered.

"Because I love you." she whispered.

_**Yes it's true; you brainwashed me and know I'm all confused.**_

_**I still somehow hope I end up with you.**_

_**Yes it's true; I romanticize every single thing I do,**_

_**Especially when it comes to you.**_

My life changed that night. Now when I looked at her, she was mine and everyone knew that. I could stare into her beautiful eyes for hours and she wouldn't care. I could touch her soft skin and she'd melt into me. We no longer had to hide our passion.

Not everyone accepted us; very few did in fact. But I didn't care. I had her. She was mine. Blaise was pissed at me at first, but he forgave me after seeing how happy I was. Her sidekicks were less approving, but after she showed them I wasn't going anywhere, they changed too. Most of the rest of school stared at us awkwardly, but they too got used to it, because they had no other choice really.

Lately, I've been happier, actually smiling. I'd watch her throughout meals, sit by her in class and hold her in my arms at night. We still fought and I still often found things hurtling towards my head, but I still couldn't believe how lucky I was to have Granger. Each morning we awoke in each others' arms was the start to a great day. I tried to surprise her with something everyday; flowers or just a small gifts. But I knew I didn't need to, because she loved me and I loved her.


End file.
